1. Field of the Invention
Thep present invention relates to amusement equipment and more particularly pertains to an improved electronic scoreboard for a dart game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable electronic scoreboards is known in the prior art. However, none of the electronic scoreboards are particularly designed for use with the game of darts, as well as the game of cricket and accordingly there appears to be a need for such scoreboards whereby the electronic scoring of a game could be achieved without the necessity of a complex electronic circuit. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.